


Утренняя заря

by anosmaleh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Historical, Magical Realism, Other, Songfic, Soulmates, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Дремлет притихший северный город. Тучи, кажется, скоро начнут касаться земли, падать в море и тонуть, словно корабли. Море предвещающее шумит, изредка смещая камни у кромки воды. Неужели и правда - все ворожки несчастные?
Relationships: Аврора/Александр





	Утренняя заря

**Author's Note:**

> песня - Крейсер Аврора  
> значение имени Аврора - утренняя заря

Дремлет притихший северный город. Тучи, кажется, скоро начнут касаться земли, падать в воду и тонуть, словно корабли. Волны залива предвещающе шумят, изредка смещая камни у кромки воды. Стихия вовсе не уничтожает, а только живёт своей жизнью, не замечая бегающих и кричащих людей точно так же, как человек не замечает букашек и отмахивается от мошек, пока идёт по дороге. И чем дольше живёшь, тем больше замечаешь, как человек мал и как велика природа. Здесь не подходит слово «огромна», потому что масштабы её измеряются не только в милях, но и в тысячелетиях и секундах, в разрушении и созидании, в бешеной жажде выживать. Однако всем этим обладает и человечество, если призадуматься, жаль только, отдельный взятый представитель часто не осознаёт, какими размерами бытия обладает.

Однако у человека есть ключ от ещё одной тайны, от недоступной природе любви. Конечно, она любит, но это чувство скорее инстинктивное, а вот человек ушёл от инстинктов и погрузился в другой мир, как раз и не дающий ему сопоставлять себя с природой. Здесь и кроется смешная деталь, приводящая нас к разнице величия человека и природы — последняя любовь свою знает и осознаёт свои возможности наиболее чётко и ясно. А вот человек, даже самый самоуверенный или знающий, не может предположить правдиво свои способности и рамки. Если человек похож на что-то природное, так это, наверное, на море.  
Ведьма, стоящая у самой воды, позволяет ей намочить носы своих сапог. Она уверена, что по существу своему ближе к морю, чем к чему бы то ни было еще.

— Аврора!

С небольшого холма к ней бежит девочка лет двенадцати, отмахивающаяся от распущенных длинных волос, лезущих в лицо. Улыбается, одновременно морща нос и отплевываясь от попавших в рот прядей. Почти врезается в ведьму, но успевает вовремя приостановиться, холодный ветер треплет широкие рукава её белой блузки, заставляя ежиться и растирать ладонями плечи.

Аврора сама не может не улыбнуться, её племянница, её малышка Вера уже подрастала, но в этих внезапных и чистых порывах и стремлениях сохраняла детскую наивность, уже пропавшую из её обычной жизни. Девочка одергивает юбку и прикусывает губу.

— Что ты хочешь мне поведать?

— Я немного перестаралась и вместо блёсток намешала краску с блёстками, и она не отмывается, — Вера ещё раз поправляет юбки, привлекая внимание к замысловатым голубым разводам и жмёт плечами, — Но ничего страшного, о новой даже не думай, я просто предупредить, чтобы ты чего не решил потом.

— Ничего страшного, получилось даже красиво, — Аврора заметила, как девочка тихонько выдохнула и только теперь подняла свои глаза на неё. В них вернулись те свободные и счастливые искры, что играют, когда она довольная бежит по берегу за ветром или ныряет в реку под судорожные вздохи деревенских женщин, — Только далеко от дома всё же в ней не ходи, и вообще в таком виде не ходи.

— Да какая разница?

— Мне никакой, только вот от нас и в деревне шарахались, а тут город, надо придерживаться их правил.

Вера вздохнула, но согласно кивнула и тут же спешно пошла вдоль кромки воды. Волны становились мощнее, надвигалась буря. Аврора наблюдала за ней с ноткой зависти, что-то внутри неё не позволяло уже просто сорваться и идти навстречу ветру, не пряча своих чувств куда-то глубоко, под ткань своего платья.

Особенно сильный порыв ветра разметал волосы Веры в разные стороны — это стало словно знаком для неё. Разведя руки в стороны и подняв подбородок, она вбежала в воду, позволяя стихиям обволакивать себя со всех сторон. Аврора поежилась, наблюдая, как юбка той насквозь пропитывается холодной водой, но что взять с маленькой водяной ведьмочки. Несмотря на трудности, она была рада, что всё же привёзла девочку в Петербург: магия стихии, лишенная смешений с другими видами, набирала сил с каждым поколением, и Вера уже обладала большим потенциалом, и ей необходима была живая вода постоянно поблизости.

В их семье все тянулись к холоду, даже те, чья магия не была привязана к природным дарам, предпочитали жаре мороз. Аврора не пыталась разобраться почему, просто чувствовала, что леденящим кожу воздухом дышать легче. Теперь же, после потери всех, кроме племянницы, холод ещё больше влёк ведьму, напоминая недоступную ей промерзлость могил.

Аврора тихо вздохнула и закрыла глаза, чётко воскрешая в памяти надпись на своём запястье. Ждать ещё сто восемьдесят три года. Пугающая бесконечность дней. Сто восемьдесят три года одиночества, непринятия, скрытности и скорби. Конечно, у неё была Вера, но взваливать на плечи девочки груз пятисотлетних страданий, добавлять к её скорби собственную было бы страшно-неправильным. Девочка должна выстроить свою жизнь не на боли, чтобы справляться с трудностями, что рано или поздно всё же настигнут её. Аврора же такого начала дать ей уже не могла.

Через сто восемьдесят три года Авроре суждено встретить свою родственную душу, человека, которого она полюбит всем сердцем — Александра. Только сменяющиеся года и имя остаются ей, в то время как хочется уюта, хочется друга, счастья тоже хочется, хоть немного. Какой бы сильной ведьмой ты не была, а хочется — не любви, необязательно, но тепла человеческого — до смерти.

Как жаль, что ей суждено быть рядом только с родственной душой. Нет родных, друзья гибнут, словно она не магией владеет, а проказой, и все свои прогоняют прочь. Аврора красива, сильна, умна, только несчастна, отталкивают её люди. А море шумит, шумит, будто понимает.

Тройка превращается в двойку — проходит год — ничего не меняется. Петербург не стал теплее, дольше нескольких дней никто не оставался рядом. Только Вера менялась, училась, росла, понимала больше и вздыхала грустнее без возможности хоть как-то помочь. Аврора проводила большую часть времени у воды. Кажется, что вся вода Петербурга запомнила её отражение. Прогулки вдоль Невы, наблюдение за строительством кораблей, и встреча рассветов у моря — вот её жизнь. Водная стихия, раньше дававшаяся с трудом, теперь манила и грела, несмотря на свою холодность. Аврора подставляла руки волнам и молилась Господу о смерти.

Но ангелы не убивают людей. Сколько ни моли, а всё идёт своим чередом. Она пыталась использовать магию, проводила ритуалы лишь бы приподнять завесу, достучаться до Всевышнего и получить избавление. Но Бог не считает смерть решением.

Аврора часто думала о том, как нелегка магия от рождения, та, что дарована с выше — а зачем? Зачем ей силы и вечная жизнь, если сам царь Соломон отказался от этого. К чему же ей такое наказание, неужели Бог соврал пророкам, и дети несут бремя своих дедов? Страшные, мучащие вопросы всё сильнее охватывали её голову, а убежать от них нельзя.  
Дни не бежали и даже не шли, только тягуче-медленно перетекали один в другой. Аврора чувствовала себя обузой, ненужным грузом на молодых, ещё неокрепших плечах племянницы. Бессмертие тяготило её своим одиночеством.

В один из серых дней, стоя у самой кромки воды, Аврора не выдержала и дала, наконец, волю чувствам. Рыдая, она упала на колени, замочив юбки.

— Ангелы Божие, помогите, — крича скорее в сторону горизонта, чем в небо, она начала стучать ладонями о воду и повторять с нарастающей злостью, — Помогите!

Волна с силой ударила по берегу, а после отступила. Вода убегала из-под колотящих её ладоней, отступала непривычно далеко от берега, словно боялась слёз Авроры, что были солонне её самой. Ведьмины слёзы редкая и удивительная вещь, в них боль, подпитанная чародейством — она ценилась не меньше зелья. Она пугала даже стихию. И на безмолвный крик стихии ответило небо.

— Аврора, — глубинный голос потряс землю, — Примешь помощь? Сейчас или ни в один из веков.

Ведьма не смела поднять глаза, лишь нутром понимая, кто перед ней. Она глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя, как пересыхают слёзы, и твёрдо, с улыбкой облегчения ответила:

— Да.

Волны подняли её на своих хребтах и тут же закрыли с головой. Ангелы не убивают. И всё же ангелы воины, а не хранители, и меняют судьбы так, как считают правильным, а не по желанию одного человека.

Аврора не чувствовала тела, это была не просто лёгкость, а именно отсутствие ощущения, так же не было и звуков, был только холодный, напоминающий море и океанские льды в непогоду снег. А ещё мысли, и будто не все они принадлежали ей. Это был лишь миг, но миг настолько полный неестественного чувства, что Авроре показалось, будто она задохнётся в следующую же секунду.

Только вот миг земной и небесный сильно отличались. И душа Авроры не следовала слепо за телом.

***  
Начало двадцатого века ещё было относительно спокойно, но некоторые уже чувствовали в воздухе грядущие тяжесть и волнения. Как ни странно, светловолосый юноша лишь восемнадцати лет тоже понимал это неспокойствие. Улыбку вызывало то, что имя корабля совпадало с именем на его запястье, да и цифры лет исчезли как раз в этом году, но он не стремился искать свою родственную душу.

Но юный и полный мечтаний, впервые ставя ногу на большой, настоящий корабль, он ощутил странное, несравнимое ни с чем пережитым прежде, волнение, будто душа его коснулась чего-то незнакомого, но родного. Он решил, что это море принимает его в свои владения.

— Вроде не первый раз отплываем от берега, а крейсер ведь только сейчас ожил, видишь, Саша? — улыбается ему словоохотливый старый моряк, — Словно его душа проснулась. С чего бы только? Аврора, Аврора… Может, осень навеяла тоску и захотелось быть ближе к людям, а?

Александр только улыбнулся, не найдя, что ответить. Открывающаяся водная гладь манила его, это было его первым настоящим плаванием, не учебный, не сотня метров за рыбой, а путь больше чем на тысячу миль.

И крейсер действительно чувствовался ожившим, Александр быстро ощутил странную атмосферу, вмиг поманившую даже больше далекого горизонта. Он вдруг почувствовал захватывающую сердце, полную правильность происходящего.

***  
Конец 1903 года был первым серьёзным, но также сложным для крейсера и команды, а последующий год и вовсе вовлёк их в бушующую морскую жизнь. Александр ни разу не пожалел о выбранном ремесле, не покидающее чувство дома грело его даже во время самых холодных седых штормов, и мохнатые тучи не казались такими низкими, и вспышки орудий в дали такими опасными.

Вдыхая солёный воздух, Александр чувствовал, что всё находится на своих местах, что их доли разделены верны. В светлых глазах его отражались молнии, и ангелы, глядя через них в душу, внимали молитвам, обращая свои мечи против его врага.  
Когда было тихо, Александр неспешно ходил и разговаривал с крейсером, ласково и по многу раз проговаривая нежное имя Аврора.

— Что ты разговариваешь с ним, как с живым человеком? — обыкновенно спрашивал кто-нибудь.

— Так и кораблям тяжело нести свою долю. Их судьбы тоже чем-то похожи на судьбы людей.

Александр любил повторять эту фразу, она звучал из его уст особенно, да и вообще за недолгое время он успел повзрослеть — море, по своей старой привычке, помогло ему в этом.

Море и корабли оберегали его, поддерживали в нём дух, но крейсер в особенности, он словно обладал душой человека, а Александр кроме плавания, битв и бушующей или спокойной воды, полюбил его в ответ. Вечерами или на утренней заре он стоял на носу и пел о тяжёлой судьбе крейсера, почему-то так сильно цепляющего его сердце.

— Что тебе снится крейсер Аврора в час, когда утро встает над Невой?

Крейсер Аврора тихо и радостно шумел ему в ответ, надеясь, что когда-нибудь ангелы передадут её молитвы.


End file.
